


A crimson headache (aching blush)

by writworm42



Series: Ease My Mind [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Flogging, Grinding, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Professional Dominatrix, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Inspired by Holtzmanns' prompt asking for dominatrix Vanessa (a la drag con outfit) and rich bitch Brooke.





	A crimson headache (aching blush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Holtzmanns for this prompt, for beta-ing, and also for her musical tastes that gave me the title (From Heaven in Hiding by Halsey)
> 
> FULL DISCLAIMER--I have never been to a professional dom space nor have I ever worked with one. I tried to do a little research on what they're like (and what I'd probably want from one), but if it's inaccurate, that's on me. Fics are fics, so you shouldn't be looking to me as a source, anyway! DO YOUR RESEARCH PROPERLY & FULLY BEFORE YOU ENGAGE IN ANY KIND OF KINK, PAID OR OTHERWISE.

Brooke was no silver-spoon story. She’d grown up knowing margarine-sandwich dinners, church basketball, and fourth-hand school supplies. She’d put herself through college with two jobs and massive debt. She’d become the CEO of Hytes Dancewear by putting everything else at bay, keeping relationships, hobbies, even friendships out of the picture for the sake of spreadsheets, overtime, and triple-shot espressos strong enough to keep her awake through three or four conference calls in a row.

It was worth it, most of the time--she had a nice car, had been able to buy her parents the house they’d always wanted, could afford a condo with a beautiful view.

Other times, though, it was absolutely exhausting.

It took a massive amount of discipline and control to stay on top. Sometimes, it felt like she’d become a completely different person--there was no time for the Brooke who loved to wake up at noon and make fluffy pancakes for breakfast when business Brooke woke up at 4 to work out before dashing out the door with a protein bar and her first coffee of the morning. There was no room for the Brooke who understood how hard it was to start out in the business world as a new grad when the other executives were watching, waiting for her to show no mercy to the latest intern who’d been unfortunate enough to screw something up, no matter how small the mistake was.

She was unrecognizable from her old self, and as necessary as that was to earn so much respect, sometimes it was good to stay humble, to remember where you came from. To let go of control.

“Come on in, Miss Brooke.” Brooke had barely rested her knuckles on the bungalow’s door when a large, steely-faced woman answered the door, towering over her and squinting at her through coke-bottle glasses. “She’s ready for you.”

“Thanks, Silky.” Brooke nodded and smiled as she passed the woman an unmarked envelope, kicked off her shoes, and began to walk straight down the hall.

On all accounts, the house looked like any other; a gravel-covered driveway and shrub-lined walkway leading up to the door. A peephole for checking out who was coming above a small, shuddered slot with a sign that read “NO JUNK MAIL” overlaid on top. Hardwood floors, white walls lined with art and inspirational quotes. A kitchen where people milled about, chatting and grabbing tea before heading back into their rooms. Bathrooms on the left, smelling like Febreeze and homemade potpourri, and a _LIVE LAUGH LOVE_ sign hung above the sink.

If you looked closer, however, you’d notice that the lines of the abstract painting over the foyer were arched and tangled in the way you’d expect a penis to look if it were caught in a cage.

If you looked closer, you’d realize that half the people milling about were standing in front of doors with their arms crossed threateningly at their chests, ears perked for signs of trouble on the other side.

If you looked closer, you’d see black ties hanging on the knobs of every door, except for the one that Brooke stopped in front of.

 _Mistress Vanessa,_ the sign on the door read. Brooke took a deep breath in and knocked hard.

_The first time Brooke went to see Vanessa, she had gripped the steering wheel of her car so tightly her knuckles had gone completely white. She almost talked herself out of going; almost turned back around the moment she saw the house, almost made the thirty-minute journey back home to sit in bed and wonder what would have happened if she had stayed._

_It was all Yvie’s fault. The COO of her company was an absolute powerhouse, someone who Brooke trusted an immense amount mainly because she reminded her so much of herself when she was her age, taking on the world with something to prove. Yvie had found her after yet another breakdown, jaw sore from grinding her teeth, bottle of whiskey half-empty on her desk and budget forms scattered everywhere around the office._

_“Trust me, girl, it gets rid of all your stress. Really--it’s the main reason I’m here.”_

_Brooke only convinced herself to go inside because of Yvie’s laughter, her nonchalance at the suggestion that Brooke go over and hire out the house’s services. She couldn’t go back to the office on Monday and tell a twenty-five-year-old twig that she’d been too chicken to follow through. No; she’d go in, pay for a session, then go back on Monday and tell Yvie how much she hated it_.

The door swung open, and Brooke immediately fell to her knees.

“Good girl.” Vanessa’s voice was warm behind the gruff tone, an unmistakable purr rumbling at the back of her throat and mixing with the low timbre of her words. Brooke didn’t even look up.

“Come in.” the other woman began to walk further back into the room, gesturing with a small flick of her wrist for Brooke to follow her on all fours.

_“Thanks for coming in, Ms Hytes.” once Brooke had gotten past the bouncer at the door, she was greeted with a handshake by a small brunette woman wearing, much to Brooke’s surprise, blue jeans and a loose hoodie. The woman must have noticed Brooke’s shock, because a small smirk spread on her face._

_“There’s gonna be plenty of time for leather and latex, Mary. Today’s just a consultation, you know, an interview so I can make sure your expectations match mine and we know each other well enough to make sure your session is as good as it can be. If we still wanna schedule it after.”_

_Brooke nodded. “Oh, um, I have your fee—“ she remembered, suddenly flustered, suddenly acutely aware of where she was and what she was doing._

_“Relax,” the woman smiled kindly as she led Brooke into the room marked with her name on it, “I can take it after you sit down and get settled. You want some water or somethin’?”_

The room was relatively plain; a few pieces of furniture, removable black mats thrown over hardwood floors and gray walls lined with only the necessities. Except in this case, the furniture was a chair, a sex bench, and a St Andrew’s cross, and the necessities on the wall were racks covering an alarming assortment of whips, restraints, floggers, and other gear. Not to mention that if you were to open the cabinet in the corner, you’d find more strap-ons, condoms, lube, rope, and plugs than any sex store this side of Los Angeles.

Vanessa sat down in the chair, waiting with a cocked eyebrow for Brooke to crawl over to where she was before putting her feet up on the blonde’s back.

“Hm, I wonder what we’ll do today...” Vanessa’s voice was light and playful, almost like she was talking to a child. “You gonna do something to impress me today, baby? Hm?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Really. And what’s that?”

“Anything you ask, mistress.”

Vanessa laughed. “Good girl.” She brought her feet off of Brooke’s back, standing up and slowly walking around her, the click of her heels still audible even through the cushion on the mats of the floor.

_“Okay, we got the wills, we got the wants, we got the won’ts, we got the rules and the fees, we been through safewords, only thing left is the accessibility. You got any access needs I gotta know about? Migraines, bad back, anything like that?”_

_“I do have bad knees.”_

_“Aight,” Vanessa nodded, “We can put some mats down for you.”_

“Hmm, I think… I think today, we’ll see how you can handle a whip. How does that sound?”

Brooke didn’t look up, didn’t look to see Vanessa circling around her, see her trailing her whip on the floor. She could only hear the pounding of blood in her ears, could only feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the throbbing between her legs.

“Answer me, slut.”

“Anything for you, mistress.” Brooke swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry with want. Vanessa didn’t reply, only crouched down and lifted Brooke’s skirt.

 _Shit._ The realization hit Brooke like a slap across the face, and the clawing need between her legs became almost too much to handle, making her tremble a little.

“What the fuck is this?!” Vanessa landed a sharp slap on the flesh of Brooke’s ass. “Huh? You’re not new, you know the rules. What’s your dress code?”

“I’m not supposed to wear panties, mistress.” Brooke could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs, the fabric of her underwear a poor shield against her deepening arousal.

“So why are you wearing them then, you little bitch?” Vanessa landed another spank down on Brooke’s ass, harder this time.

“I’m sorry, mistress, I forgot!” Brooke gritted her teeth through the impact of Vanessa’s hand on her ass as the brunette followed the slap with a sudden flurry of faster, lighter swats that left a searing sting on Brooke’s skin.

“You forgot, huh?” Vanessa’s hand moved from Brooke’s ass to her hair, knotting a fist into the blonde’s long locks. She moved in front of her slowly, crouching down and then pulling back on Brooke’s hair so that she was forced to look her in the eyes. “Well, I guess I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson to help you remember, then.

“Get up,” Vanessa threw down Brooke’s head, standing up and waiting for Brooke to do the same, “And go sit in the fucking chair. Come on, don’t keep me waiting.” Brooke scrambled to obey, squirming against the hard, smooth surface of the chair as she watched Vanessa taking her sweet time to put away the whip before turning to face her again.

_The next time Brooke saw Vanessa, she was in a tight black skirt, matching bandeau under a fishnet top, and stiletto boots laced up around tanned legs._

_“On your knees when you’re in my presence.” Vanessa pursed her lips, blocking the door with her body until Brooke knelt down, heart pounding._

_“Good girl.” Vanessa’s stern look melted into a smile, and she reached forward to run a gentle hand through Brooke’s hair._

_“Come on now, get inside, on all fours, there we go."_

_Brooke stopped in the centre of the room, her entire body trembling with fear and excitement._

_“Awww, you a modest one, ain’t you?” Vanessa circled around Brooke like a shark around its prey, “Such a good girl, and you ain’t even housebroken yet.”_

_She crouched down to look Brooke in the eyes, her smile absolutely predatory as she licked her lips._

_“You keep bein’ a good girl for me like that, and we gonna have a lot of fun together.”_

“Stop movin’ around and spread your legs.” Vanessa commanded with a sneer as she walked back over to where was sitting. Brooke took a sharp breath in, channeling every bit of willpower possible into obeying Vanessa’s command, into staying still despite the overwhelming urge to keep grinding against the chair’s surface, to keep seeking pressure wherever she could find it.

She must have shown how much of an effort it was, how uncomfortable it was to open her legs and leave the area between them vulnerable, because Vanessa smiled as she leaned over Brooke and brought a hand down to trace her clit through the fabric of her panties, pressing down so that Brooke could feel the slickness of the material against her dripping cunt.

“My, my,” Vanessa teased, continuing her ministrations, the look in her eyes daring Brooke to move, daring her to disobey, “We’re excited, aren’t we? Is this why you forgot, you little slut? ‘Cause you was busy thinkin’ about me?”

Brooke nodded, the throbbing between her legs so intense now that it was painful. She swallowed a high-pitched whine, afraid to let it escape from her throat lest Vanessa hear it, get something else to latch onto and torture her with.

Unfortunately, Vanessa didn’t really need something else--she already had enough.

“Take off those panties and open your mouth, and I’ll give you somethin’ to think about.”

 _The thud of the flogger hit hard against Brooke’s skin, a loud_ thwack! _reverberating around the walls of the room._

_“We got some rules around here, and I’mma tell you what they are, so you listen carefully, you understand?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes, what?” another thwack, this time harder, more stern._

_“Yes, mistress.”_

_“Good girl.” a hit came down, and Brooke tensed in anticipation of the next before the tails of the flogger had even fully lifted from her ass._

_She missed the sensation already._

_“Number one,” her heart skipped a beat as the next impact came down, “From now on, you will only speak when spoken to in my presence. Understood?”_

_“Yes, mistress.”_

_“Good girl.” another hit, Brooke’s heart pounding and her breath quickening with exhilaration. “Number two, you will not stand up in my presence unless directed to. You are beneath me, and I want you to remember that at all times. Got it?”_

_“Yes, mistress.” Brooke could feel her clit swelling almost painfully as she waited for the next hit. When it came down, she had to stop herself from crying out in pleasure._

_“Number three, from now on, you take your panties off in the bathroom before you come knock at my door, you understand? I want that pretty little pussy nice and exposed for me.”_

_“Yes, mistress.” one last hit, and Brooke was at the edge, waiting for the next direction._

_“Number four, you gotta ask my permission before you come.” Vanessa held back this time, waiting for Brooke’s answer, waiting for her to slip up. “Now,” she continued carefully, the skin on the back of Brooke’s neck crawling under the shorter woman’s scrutinizing glare, “Do you have something to ask me, slut?”_

_“Please mistress, may I come?”_

_The question was answered with a bare-handed slap, Vanessa leaning close and moving her hand down to stroke along the length of Brooke’s wet cunt._

_“Yes, you may.”_

The fabric of Brooke’s underwear was thick and wet, the sharp taste of her own arousal salty and suffocating against her tongue.

“That’s better, ain’t it?” Vanessa chuckled, sliding onto Brooke’s lap, straddling her with her arms slung around the taller woman’s neck. “You look so pretty like that, gagged up with your panties like a dirty fucking whore.”

Brooke didn’t answer.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Vanessa grinned, “Well, we’ll see what kinda noises you make in a second.”

She started to grind down teasingly, moving a hand back from Brooke’s neck to stroke her cheek, bringing her thumb across her bottom lip. Brooke shuddered, and Vanessa ground down harder, rolling her hips against Brooke’s pubic bone, sending a jolt of pure, electric energy down Brooke’s legs and crawling up her torso, catching in her throat.

The dance continued for a maddeningly long time, making it progressively harder and harder for Brooke to stay still. Vanessa, ever observant, noticed the hitch in Brooke’s breath and the trembling in her hips immediately, and cocked an eyebrow.

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated, baby.” she was practically purring as she brought a hand down to Brooke’s chin, holding her face steady so that she was forced to look her in the eyes. “Come on, let some of those noises you’re holdin’ back out for me, let me hear what a filthy little slut you are.”

Brooke’s moans were so loud, so high pitched, that had she not known that everyone around her was just as occupied, she would have worried about being heard.

 _Brooke’s orgasm was probably the strongest she’d ever had. N_ _o, scratch that--it was_ definitely _the strongest she’d ever had. Vanessa let her up off her knees, grinning with satisfaction as Brooke almost fell over, her legs trembling and ass aching._

_“You did so well today, baby.” Vanessa praised one last time as she walked Brooke over to the door._

_“Can I see you again?” Brooke stopped with her hand on the knob, turning to face the other woman, who nodded._

_“Just grab my contact info from Silky at the door, then we can schedule something for whenever you want. Feel free to grab some tea or water on your way out, too, by the way, kitchen’s just down that way around the corner.”_

_“Okay.” Brooke nodded, wondering how Vanessa expected her to make it all the way down the hall when she could still barely walk._

“I think that’s enough.” Vanessa slid off of Brooke’s lap just as Brooke was about to lose control, about to cry mercy and beg to come.

“What, you think I’m gonna let you come today?” Vanessa laughed, loud and cruel, at Brooke’s surprise, her face twisted into a merciless sneer. “No, baby, I’m gonna make you walk out of here all drippin’ wet and frustrated, carryin’ those panties in your purse, an’ you can take care of yourself when you get home. If you can get there without crashing,” she added with a smirk.

Brooke whined, and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Get up an’ take those panties out of your mouth, good girl. Now get out of my sight.”

Brooke’s head was spinning as she ventured out of the house and into the car, pulling her skirt down a little extra as she sat down so as not to ruin the leather of her seat.

She let out a laugh, then reached into her purse to grab her phone.

_BROOKE: Same time next week?_

_MS V: I’ll put you in my schedule. Be a good girl for me until then._

_BROOKE: Yes, mistress._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said it before, but just to restate, @ the teenagers reading this, cause I know y'all are: PLEASE wait until you are adults and have previously been sexually active to engage in kink. Kink is fun and hot, but can be very damaging if done wrong, and newbies are often targets for abuse. You need to have a good understanding of yourself, your limits, and your mental health before you engage in any sort of kink.


End file.
